Siempre juntos
by MoN cArTeR
Summary: -Si te celo , ademas me caen mal.-Y despues subio corriendo Me cela? subi detras de ella y la escuche. -Que dije... que dije .-repetia una y otra vez
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo I

**DE NUEVO JUNTOS **

Tenía años que no lo veía pero ahora vendría para quedarse y eso me volvía completamente feliz.

Cuando recibí su llamada me puse histérica el era a la persona que mas quería en el mundo, ni la distancia pudo con nuestra amistad, todos los años hablamos desde hace 6 años y ahí estaba de regreso.

-EDWARD… EDWARD…!-Grite cuando lo localice entre la gente agite mi mano

- BELL´S…, BELLA.-Me cargo y me giro en el aire –Te extrañe tanto

-Y a… déjame darte un abrazo muchacho.-Charlie adoraba a Edward.- como has estado?

-Bien Sr. Swan.-Contesto amablemente.

Subimos al auto y partimos a casa. Edward no dejaba de hablar solo quería que supiera todo lo que hiso .Cuando me pregunto a mi que había hecho solo le dije que sin el no podía hacer mucho pues yo era muy tímida, también le dije que había llegado una familia y que eran muy buenas personas que solo eran sus dos hijas, el doctor y su esposa.

-Ellas te hablan?- Charlie soltó una carcajada

-Deberías ver como la traen, de un lado para el otro.-Soltó Charlie, Edward solo sonrió.

-Te dije que vendría mis hermanos?.-Edward dijo cuando acomodábamos su habitación

-Emmett y Jasper? Woow que les dio por dejar la ciudad a los Masen?-Sonreí

-Bella tonta, están hartos y yo por que extrañaba el ambiente.

-Aaah solo el ambiente?.-Hice un puchero.

-Que le ha pasado a mi Bella? Claro que te extrañe que creías?

-Que te habías olvidado de mi.- Agache la mirada y sentí como la sangre subía a mi rostro. Edward me abrazo y yo escondí mi cara en su pecho

-No te olvidare nunca niña, escuchaste nadie hará que te olvide.- Me dio un beso en mi cabello.

-Uuuuyy….-Alice! .- Ops hola soy Alice Cullen tu debes ser Edward verdad?

Alice platico con Edward mientras preparábamos de cenar, Rose estaba de viaje así que no vino. Cenamos y Charle llevo a Alice a su casa recogimos y fui a lavar los trastes pero Edward me ayudo.

-Parece duende.- dijo salpicándome

-Oye… bueno si pero es muy linda.-Dije defendiendo a mi amiga

-Sabes cuando cumplí 10 años estaba apunto de venir pero mis padres

no me dejaron .-Me dijo

-Para que querías venir?

Lo pensó por u momento y luego sonrió (a su manera) y suspiro.

-Pues desde pequeños ambos estamos en el cumpleaños de cada uno así que como yo estaba en New York y tu en Forks se me hiso aburrido.

-Pero que tal mi sorpresa 2 años después.-Nos reímos al recordar.

Después de terminar me propuso ver una película así que le dije que me iría a cambiarme y bajaba pero el también lo haría me puse mi pijama y baje a buscar una película divertida, papa llego y dijo que no nos durmiéramos tarde, me dio un beso y subió a dormir. Cuando Edward bajo yo estaba en la cocina, se me antojaron chocolates y gomitas y fui a buscar un poco.

-Donde estabas? Pensé que te habías quedado dormida –Me dijo sonriendo

-No fui por dulces.-Me senté y empezó la película era la de "Realmente Amor" nos reíamos y hacíamos chistes.

A la mitad de la película Edward me abraso yo sentí como algo eléctrico corría por mi cuerpo me acurruque a su lado .Su olor era maravilloso, embriagador me sentí completa de nuevo.


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO II

COMO TODO CAMBIO

Moría de ganas por llegar, Bella ha sido todo para mi. Era una persona muy especial para mi, por ello convencí a mis padres para que me dejaran vivir en Forks.

Hablaron con Charlie y el acepto, viviría con el 2 meses en lo que mis hermanos se mudaran y encontráramos una casa.

- BELL´S…, BELLA.-La cargue y la gire en el aire –Te extrañe tanto

Charlie me abraso y luego le platique todo a Bella, acomodamos mi cuarto y luego ella dijo algo que hiso que mi corazón se acelerara .

-Que te habías olvidado de mi .-Dijo sonrandose la abrace y escondió su rostro en mi pecho .

-No te olvidare nunca niña, escuchaste nadie hará que te olvide.-Bese su cabello como tantas veces pero ahora se sentía distinto.

Luego de eso una chica con fachada de duende nos interrumpió comenzó a hablar y no para , comenzamos a preparar la cena junto a Bella que cada vez era mas hermosa. Alice se fue y ayude a Bella a recoger y a lavar los trastes.

Le ofrecí ver una película pero antes subí a ponerme pijama, baje y ella no estaba por un momento pensé que se había quedado dormida pero llego con una hermosa sonrisa y un tazón de dulces . Nos pusimos a ver la película, una de nuestras favoritas "Realmente Amor" (_**me encanta esa peli y aparte la estoy viendo)**_no supe como ni en que momento la abrace ella solo se acurruco en mi y seguimos viendo la película.

Olía a fresillas o algo parecido, algo en mi me recorrió era como algo eléctrico acabo la película y me di cuenta que Bella estaba dormida.

-Vamos Bella Durmiente, sube a tu recamara anda.-Se levanto y , sonrió , apague todo y lleve el tazón a la cocina ella me espero.

-Descansa Edward.- me dio un beso y entro a su recamara

En mis sueños ya no estaba la Bella de antes ahora era esta nueva Bella a la cual amaba en secreto y por la cual había regresado.

Pasaron los días , y mi Bella se veía muy feliz ,Alice uff… era muy inquieta paseábamos por el pueblo , ganándome muchas miradas también conocí a el Sr. Cullen y a su esposa .

Bajamos a la Push donde tenia otro gran amigo Jacob Black

-En verdad eres tu? Por dios estas cambiadísimo que les hacen allá?-Sus gran sonrisa aun la tenia la de niño travieso, pero era mas alto y corpulento.

-Claro que si Jake.- Abrace a mi gran amigo , luego caminamos por la playa Bella y Alice corrían delante de nosotros.

Jacob me conto todo lo que había hecho al igual que yo , me dijo que había cumplido su promesa de cuidar a Bella de ella misma .

-No te imaginas cuantos andan detrás de ella , me tuve que cambiar de escuela para cuidarla .- Se rio y a mi me dio coraje ¿Quién no se acercaría a ella? es hermosa.

-Entonces estaremos juntos de nuevo.- Le dije tragándome el coraje

Comimos en casa de Jake y mas noche Charlie fue a recogernos y luego volvió al hospital. Bella se sentó en el sofá me quede como un tonto admirando su belleza hasta que ella se dio cuenta y me hablo.

-Te quedaras ahí? pareces una estatua .-Sonrió deslumbrándome

Me acerque y me deje caer en el sofá , mirando a la nada , mañana entraríamos a la escuela y yo estaba feliz por que de nuevo estaría a lado de mi Bella y mi mejor amigo Jacob

-En que piensas?.-Aquella voz tal hermosa me saco de mis pensamientos

-En que mañana entraremos a la escuela y que estaré de nuevo a su lado.- Sonreí ante la idea

-Eso es lo mas emocionante .-Dijo finjiendo alegría pero mas bien parecía que tenia miedo

-Bella que sucede?.- Me acerque a ella

-Nada mañana seras el centro de atención y todas las chicas querrán conocerte wow.- Me estaba mintiendo

-Niña me estas mintiendo?.- Le dije

-No niño tonto anda , vamos a prepararnos para mañana .- Dije desviando la mirada .


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPITULO III**

**Bella POV**

Mañana Lauren, Jessica y Kate empezarían a seguir a Edward y por extraño que suene no me gustaba , si fuera por mi lo dejaría encerrado pero eso era imposible.

-No no quiero.- Se cruzo de brazos y se puso serio

-Vamos mañana será tu día .- le dije jalándolo para que se levantara

-Dime en que pensabas.-Me exigió pero como se lo iba a decir?

No le podía decir se alejaría de mi y eso me dolería mucho no lo quería perder por que yo lo amaba. Y se que el no siente nada por mi solo soy su tonta amiga de la infancia.

-Ya te lo dije ahora vamos.

-Eres mala mintiendo, pero me lo dirás aunque no quieras.-Me tumbo en el sofá y comenzó a hacerme cosquillas.-DIME

-N…no.-Estaba muriendo de risa.-Ba…basta

-Dime.-Seguía torturándome

-Ya… Pensaba en Lauren y sus amigas ya lo dije Feliz?-Me soltó

-Ellas que?- me dijo

-Serán la s que querrán andar contigo.

-Estas celosa?.-La verdad un poco

-No.-Mentí

-Mentirosa.-Se rio

-Si te celo, además me caen mal.-Le dije y me subí corriendo a mi habitación.

**Edward POV**

-Si te celo además me caen mal.-Y después subió corriendo

Me cela? En verdad me cela? Subí detrás de ella y la escuche.

-Que dije… Que dije…-Repetía una y otra vez

-Bella podemos hablar?-Dije tocando su puerta.-Por favor

-Edward… yo lo siento .-Dijo poniéndose roja , si supiera que por ella regrese porque sin ella no era nada y no soportaba estar alejado de el.

-No , no Bella no me pidas perdón…Yo te quiero.-Me acerque a ella.-Por ti regrese…

-Pensé que habías regresado porque extrañabas el ambiente … Y no extrañabas tanto a tu tonta y torpe amiga.

-No seas tonta niña por ti regrese.- Comenzó a llorar

No me gustaba verla llorar no pude mas y la abrace ella se apretó mas a mi.

-Bella yo… Te… Te amo!.-Susurre.-No sabes cuanto.

-Yo…también te a…mo Edward.-No lo creía pensé que ella solo me veía como un amigo pero no ella me amaba.

-Bella quieres…ser mi…mi novia?.-La mire a los ojos y me perdí en aquella mirada tan hermosa y cálida.

-Lo dices enserio?.-Asistí.- Si si quiero…Pero prométeme algo

-Te prometo lo que quieras.-Sonrei

-Prométeme que nunca te alejaras de mi, sirva o no lo nuestro.-Sus ojos brillaron.

-Te lo prometo , pero espero esto dure hasta la eternidad.-Sonrió.-Puedo?

Acercamos nuestros rostros poco a poco y no pude evitarlo corte la distancia que nos separaba para sentir sus cálidos y suaves labios me volvió loco siempre soñé con este momento pero fue mejor que aquel sueño.

-Hasta la eternidad , Te amo Edward.-Nos quedamos abrasados

_**Bueno aquí esta el final espero les allá gustado y pues la verdad es una de mis miles historia que tengo haci que habrá mas para el futuro .**_

_**Dejen sus **__**reviews**__** haci sabre que les gustan mis historias.**_

_**Gracias **_


End file.
